


Did You Hear About the Lightwood-Banes?

by malecncriss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mundane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changing POV, Cheating, Doctor Underhill, FBI Agent Aline, FBI Agent Izzy, Fluff, Gun Violence, Horses, Lawyer Magnus, M/M, Marriage, Murder, No Smut, Real Estate Agent Alec, based on a movie, but relax it’s not that bad, i’ll probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecncriss/pseuds/malecncriss
Summary: New Yorkers Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane  seem to have it all, except that their marriage is crumbling around them. But their romantic woes are small compared to the trouble they find themselves in after witnessing a murder. To protect them from an assassin, federal agents whisk away Magnus and Alec to a small town in Wyoming, where their marriage will crash and burn, or their passion will reignite.Based on the movie called: Did You Hear About the Morgans?





	Did You Hear About the Lightwood-Banes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! So after I watched the movie, I immediately thought: I wanna see Magnus and Alec in this situation. Sadly, I couldn’t find a fic that was based on this movie so I started writing it. This is my first fanfic, before this I barely wrote anything more than a 300 words essay so this is probably bad lol. Thankfully, I have an amazing beta, Hannah (@lovleyshums on twitter follow her) who helped me a lot so thank you, Hannah! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and feel free the criticize me in the comments, seriously I want to learn. I would also love to see your livetweets on Twitter. Use #DYHATLB or just tag me @malecncriss it doesn’t matter I just wanna see your reactions ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> A few things to clear up: 
> 
> • Magnus is British  
> • Luke is Alec’s dad but not Izzy’s or Max’s. You’ll understand why  
> • Jace is Alec’s friend but he’s just mentioned

* * *

“ **Hi. You’ve reached Alec Lightwood-Bane. I can’t take your call right now so leave a message and have a great day. Thanks!”**

“Alec hi! Uhm it’s me, your husband. Well at least legally. Uhm, I just wanted to say hello because tomorrow will be the three month anniversary of our separation. How the time flies when you’re having fun, right? Haha, yeah that was a bad joke, sorry. So, I thought this would be a great time to meet up as, you know, occasions like this only come around once in a lifetime. And….Oh yes! I saw the cover of New York Magazine’s real estate issue, you looked amazing, frankly. I see your face on every newsstand, bus and taxi. It’s incredible how you’ve become the best real estate agent in New York. I might have bought five copies of the issue. I-”

“ _ **Hi. You’ve reached Alec Lightwood-Bane. I can’t take your call right now so leave a message and have a great day. Thanks!”**_

“Anyway, the point is that I am sad. And I miss you. I bitterly regret what I did, and it’d be very nice if you called back or if we could see each other. I must get back to work now. I’m actually in court. I have a man h…”*line cuts*

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t this a beautiful view?” asked Alec Lightwood-Bane while showing the ballroom of a 19th century six story building to a French couple. He knew he had basically already sold the place to them after they saw the kitchen, they were still talking about it, but he of course had to keep up their interest and talk more about the classical architecture and understated elegance. He was good at his job, he knew that. That’s why he wasn’t surprised when he got voted New York’s Best Real Estate Agent 2018, last week.

Alec wasn’t really confident in anything, except his job. He’s especially not confident in his marriage right now. He thought Magnus was the love of his life, but he had hurt him more than anyone ever could have. He missed Magnus every day, he couldn’t even understand how he had lived without him in these past 3 months. Alec knew he was the one who had kicked him out of their house, but he still just couldn’t forgive him. Maybe he never will.

“You could pay for this whole apartment just by charging people to come and look at it,” Alec joked. The couple started talking to each other in French, probably so he wouldn’t understand them. They didn’t know that he was actually quite good at French so he understood every word they said. Alec was right, they did love the place, but they also though it was too expensive for them. Especially now that they were having a child.

“You’re pregnant?” Alec asked with way too much enthusiasm. “I mean if you’re planning on having a baby, this is the most magical place!”

The French woman smiled. “How many children do you have?”

“How many? Oh, let me see. I have…Well I have zero,” Alec sadly laughed. “My husband and I were planning on adopting one, but now we’re separated. Kinda. Well we are but, you know? Have some hope.”

The couple looked at him with sympathy. “Well I hope you and your husband will figure it out,” said the man.

“Yeah, me too,” muttered Alec.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I have the depositions on the Anderson case for you. I put them on your desk,” Simon said while he was trying to keep up with Magnus who was just stepping into the elevator.

“Excellent! Thank you, Stephen!” Magnus pushed the button on the elevator and almost crushed Simon with the doors.

“It’s Simon, and I know you know that!” Simon got safely into the elevator.

“Yes, of course.” Magnus smirked. “Now, how is the star project going?”

“Well, you can buy and name a star ‘Alexander’, it only costs 75$ and you get a celestial map and a certificate,” Simon answered. He was quite proud of his research.

“I was actually looking for something more impressive. You know the kind of gift that makes Alec instantly drop to his knees when he sees it.”

“Ew! I didn’t need to know that!”

“To ask for my hand in marriage again, Simon! Get your head out of the gutter!”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure that’s exactly what you meant.”

Magnus chuckled. Maybe hiring Simon as his assistant all those years ago wasn’t such a bad idea. Sure, he talks a lot, but he was used to it by now. Nobody would’ve ever guessed, but Alec talked a lot more than Magnus did. Like A LOT more. He could talk about literally anything for least for twenty minutes. That’s why he became New York’s best real estate agent. Well, that was one of the many reasons why. His husband wasn’t only just handsome, but talented too. Too bad that he was really mad at him and probably hated him right now. Magnus wasn’t surprised, he was the one who had fucked up and that’s why he’d been sending gifts to Alec every week for the last 3 months. He forgot to send one last week so now he was thinking about getting a star for him, but one star sounded boring, he needed more. Alexander deserves a whole galaxy!

“Can I buy a galaxy?” Magnus asked hopefully.

Simon looked at him like he just asked if dinosaurs were still alive. “I don’t know, buut you can buy a black hole!” Simon smiled and imagined how cool it would be to own a black hole.

“I’m not sure if a black hole sends exactly the right message at this point in our relationship,” criticized Magnus.

Simon agreed. He was sad about his boss’s marriage. He always thought Magnus and Alec were the couple that could survive anything. He still hoped that he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec loved talking. Sometimes too much. It was probably one of the reasons why Magnus got bored and cheated on him 3 and a half months ago. Magnus actually never complained about it, but he just had a feeling.

Although, there were times when his love for talking came in handy, like his job or today. Today was the True Colors Fund charity night, for homeless LGBTQ+ youth, that he organized. This was the first time he organized anything besides surprise birthday parties. He was really anxious, but not because of the public speaking or because of something going wrong, no. He was nervous because of Magnus. He invited him, because he was still his husband, but he didn’t know whether he’d show up or not. What if he actually showed up? How would he react? He hasn’t seen Magnus in 3 months! Did he change? What color did he have in his hair today? What color is his nail polish? His makeup? _If_ _he_ _wears_ _his_ _jewelry_ _I_ _don’t_ _think_ _I_ _will_ _survive_. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about this right now.

“Good evening everyone! Thank you so much for coming,” Alec began his speech after the big applause rom the crowd stopped.

“I can’t believe so many of you actually came. It means the world to me, truly.” There were at least two hundred people here, all watching him, but he wasn’t even nervous at all, he knew he got this. “When I was 13 I came out to my parents as gay, and well they did not like that,” He nervously laughed. He had never told this story to anyone, except one person. That one person who hasn’t shown up today and probably never will.

“They hated it so much that they disowned me and kicked me out of their house. I was only just 13 I had know idea what to do. I hated my parents so much that I remember the only reason why I was mad at them was that I could never see my baby sister again. I didn’t have any good friends growing up so I couldn’t stay with anyone and that’s why I ran away to a different town and slept under a bridge that night. And sadly not just that night. I was homeless for a whole year. Luckily, a local restaurant owner took pity on me and gave me leftovers once a week so I wasn’t starving for the whole time. A year later a police officer found me under my bridge and took me to his home. Since that day he took care of me like a father should take care of his son. He saved my life and I couldn’t be more thankful for him, so thank you, Luke! I couldn’t have done this without you!” He searched for Luke in the crowd and when he found him, sitting next to Izzy, he saw Luke smiling proudly at him. Alec gave him a teary eyed smile and continued. “But some of us aren’t this lucky. There are still a lot of LGBTQ+ youth who became homeless just like I did, but are starving every day. There are a lot of us who are on the streets for more than a year or less, but it doesn’t matter how long because there’s nobody there to save them. This charity is for them. The ones whose only mistake was that they were born into the wrong family. The ones who-“ He looked up from his notes and saw him. After 3 months he was here. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a red pocket square. His hair didn’t have any additional color in it and his makeup was very subtle too. He had never seen Magnus look so simple, but fuck, he was still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. _I_ _can’t_ _breathe_.

“Uhm…I’m sorry. What I’m trying to say is that, please donate to save lives. Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was so happy when he got Alec’s invite to his charity night. Alec had been planning this night for half a year now so he had to see how it would turn out. It was perfect, naturally.

He was, of course, late. His new case had kept him at work and he’d totally forgotten to watch the time. He made it just in time to catch the end of Alexander’s speech. He started getting closer to the stage to see him. When he finally found a good spot, he looked up and saw Alec staring right back at him. Fuck, he had missed those eyes so much. He still couldn’t believe how a man like Alec was interested in someone like him, in the first place. He had totally hit the jackpot with him. Unfortunately, nowadays that jackpot seemed to be getting away from him. He knew it was his fault, but it wasn’t as bad as Alec thought it was, that’s why he needed to finally talk to him.

After the speech Alec entirely disappeared from his sight. Magnus had been searching for him for an hour now, but he still couldn’t find him. How can a 6’3 feet tall guy disappear so well? But of course, he had to almost bump into Mr. Garroway, Alexander’s dad. That man had hated him ever since he’d first asked Alec out on a date. Magnus didn’t want to know how much he hated him now, thank you very much, so he took a big u-turn and hoped he wouldn’t see him tonight. Or ever again.

After another hour, the donation part of the night was over, everyone was now just dancing and drinking. Magnus gave up on finding Alec and was about to go home when he finally noticed him. He was not so subtly trying to leave his own “party”. Magnus ran after him.

“Hey, Alec wait!”

Alec stopped and turned around. ”Oh Magnus hi! What are you doing here?”

“...You invited me?”

“Yeah I did, but I didn’t actually think you would show up.” _Great, Alec doesn’t want you to be here, you’ve fucked it up again, Magnus._ “It’s not that I don’t want you to be here, I’m just surprised!” Alec quickly corrected himself.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? You’re my husband, I support you in whatever you do.” _I_ _still love you, you idiot! I’ll support you till the day I die!”_

“Yeah your husband….uhm could we take this outside? There are just too many people in here and I feel like I’m suffocating.”

“Of course, here.” Magnus opened the door for him. “After you.”

“Thanks.”

They stepped out of the building. It was a chilly summer night and it looked like it was about to rain. Thank god Magnus brought a coat with him, but as he looked over to Alec he noticed that Alec didn’t bring himself one. Was he cold? Should he offer his? _You can’t even give your coat to your freezing partner, you’re the worst husband ever!_

“Are you cold? Do you want my coat? Oh here you-“

“No, Magnus. I’m not cold.” Alec stopped him while he was already taking his coat off. “What are you doing?” Alec asked.

“I just thought you were cold, it’s really chilly tonight. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” _I’ve totally overstepped, fuck!_

“No, it’s uhm fine. It’s…This is just weird for me, okay? I’m guessing it’s weird for you too?” Magnus agreeably nodded. “I’m sorry, if I’m acting like a jerk to you and I’m sorry for avoiding you all night, I just don’t know how to think straight around you.” Alec confessed while he didn’t look into his eyes. Alec had been avoiding not only him, but his eyes too after his speech.

“Well, hopefully you will never think straight around me,” he winked and Alec rolled his eyes at him, but he still had a small smile on his face. Magnus counted it as a little victory. “On a serious note, I didn’t think you were a jerk, even though I did want to talk to you, but it’s okay, I understand.”

“Great, thank you.” Alec let out a sigh of relief. “What did you wanna talk about?” Alec asked and finally looked into his eyes. Magnus entirely forgot what Alec had asked. He hadn’t seen those beautiful hazel eyes this close since April. They didn’t even look hazel tonight, they looked more yellowish than usual. Maybe it was just the lighting, but Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off them.

“Magnus? You wanted to talk to me, right?” _Oh fuck, I’ve forgotten to answer._

“Yes, that. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me. Maybe tomorrow?” he asked hoping Alec would at least consider it.

“A dinner?” Magnus nodded “Well, actually I don’t know, my schedule is pretty busy this week. But wait a sec….MAIA!” A beautiful girl leaning against a black Mercedes looked up like she hadn’t been staring at them this whole time.

“Yes, boss?” She came closer to them. “Hi! I’m Maia, Mr. Lightwood-Bane’s assistant.” She smiled at him genuinely and held up her hand for him to shake.

“Magnus, your boss’s husband,” he winked at her then and kissed her hand. “Your boots look amazing by the way! Where did you get then?”

“OMG, thank you! I found this really cool place last week. It’s called-“

“Okay, now that you guys are best friends, can you tell me what my schedule looks like tomorrow?” Alec stepped in. He probably didn’t have time to listen to them as they bonded over fashion. “Also, please stop calling me boss. It sounds so weird.” “Of course. I mean, you’re the boss.” Magnus laughed at her sassiness. He liked her, though he wondered what happened to Alexander’s old assistant, Raj. As far as he knew, Raj had been an amazing assistant for over 5 years, so what changed?

“You have a lunch meeting with Mr. Simson at 1 which could easily be more than 2 hours long. God, that man never knows when to shut up,” Maia started after she dug up her phone from her bag. “Then you have to show that villa to Mrs. Harrison again, she’s really thinking about buying it for herself and for her 10 cats, which is honestly goals. “Then-“

“Okay, can you tell me when I have like an hour of free time this week then?” Alec cut in.

“Let’s see…You’re free on Wednesday from 7pm till 9pm.”

“Thank you.” Alec turned back to Magnus. ”So Wednesday at 7?”

“Sure! How about we go to Daniels? I’ve heard their vegetarian lasagna is ama-“

“I’m so sorry for interrupting you Magnus, but you have a meeting with Mrs. Thompson till 9 that day.” Everyone jumped a little bit at the sudden new voice.

“Simon! What are you doing here?” Magnus asked pointedly. He totally ruined his chance of getting dinner with Alec.

“You called me twenty minutes ago asking for me to pick you up, because and I quote ‘Panda is avoiding me and I’m lonely’,” Simon countered back.

“Oh yeah, I remember it now,” agreed Magnus the same time Alec said “Ugh, not this Panda thing again,” with an eyeroll, to which Magnus shrugged his shoulders like he had no idea what Alec was talking about. Maia and Simon just smiled at the two of them.

“Hello Simon, how have you been?” Alec asked. Magnus smiled, _Alexander really wanted to change the subject._

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, hi! I’ve been pretty good, thank you. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, so unfortunate.” Gosh, Magnus missed Alexander’s sarcasm so much.

“What does my Thursday night look like?” Magnus asked Simon.

“You have that PETA dinner.”

“Oh barbecue, I imagine.” Alec joked to which Magnus shook his head a little and smiled. Alec loved joking about him being vegetarian and he always tried to look like he hated it, but actually, he loved it.

Magnus had an idea. “You know what? I think it’d be easier if Simon and Maia spoke to each other and tried to find a free hour for both of us.”

“Excellent idea,” commented Alec.

“Excuse us.” Maia politely called Simon over to the black Mercedes. She then turned to him and introduced herself.

“Hii, I’m Maia, Alec’s new assistant and I’m guessing you’re Magnus’s assistant.” She held her hand up for him to shake.

Simon had been focusing on his boss’s relationship so much, that he hadn’t even looked at Maia yet. As soon as he saw her he froze. He’s never seen anyone this beautiful in his entire life. She was wearing a deep V-neck brown blouse with a leather skirt. Her makeup looked amazing too. Not that Simon could really tell bad makeup from good makeup, but hers looked gorgeous. She looked gorgeous.

“Uh, yes I’m Lewis, Simon Lewis.” He finally noticed Maia’s outstretched hand and shook it. _Of course, her hand is really soft._

While Maia and Simon discussed their schedule, Magnus and Alec stood there in an awkward silence. After a minute Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, he had to say something.

“Soo, how’s the apartment?” _This is really the best you could come up with?_

“It’s good. It’s good. So much more space in the closet,” declared Alec. Did Alec really just insinuate that he owns too many clothes? “How’s the hotel?” Alec asked. Okay, now he just wanted to fight. He was the one who literally kicked him out of their home so of course, he had to go to a hotel. A hotel which Alec knows sucks.

“It’s nice, it’s nice. The fire alarm doesn’t go off every morning when someone burns down the kitchen while trying to make breakfast, so it’s nice.” If Alec wanted a fight Magnus would give him a fight.

“Hah amazing!” Alec laughed, sounding very forced. “There are also isn’t any dirty underwear on the bedroom floor all the time,” Alec continued.

“Wonderful! You know what isn’t in the hotel? Someone setting the snooze alarm 15 minutes before they actually want to wake up,” argued back Magnus. Alec looked defeated after his comment, but Magnus was not gonna apologize, nope.

“Although, I quite miss that,” he admitted because he was a weak man for Alexander.

Simon and Maia had chosen this exact moment to come back to them so Magnus didn’t know if Alec had heard him or not. He couldn’t tell from Alec’s poker face that he was making right now.

“This Saturday, from 8pm, you’re both free for the whole night,” announced Simon with so much joy that you would think he just found a million bucks. Maia chuckled. _What the hell happened in those 3 minutes while they were gone?_

“Great. Thank you, both of you.” Alec smiled sweetly at them like he and Magnus weren’t just insulting each other a minute ago. “Maia, can you please start the car? I’ll be there with you in a sec.”

“Oh yeah, Steve do the same!” Magnus wanted to talk to Alec alone.

“You literally called me by my name 5 minutes ago!”

“Call me by your name? You’re so funny. Now please go, Magnus.” Maia laughed out loud while Alec just shook his head with a small smile. Simon frowned at them, he did not get the reference. After nobody explained it to him, he turned around and went to the car.

“I’m gonna go too. Bye Magnus, it was nice meeting you!”

“It was nice meeting you as well, my dear!”

As soon as Maia got into the car Alec started speaking. “I’m sorry about those comments, I didn’t mean them. I hope your dinner invitation still stands,” confessed Alec. He actually wanted to have dinner with him? Magnus thought he only agreed because he didn’t want to be rude after he came to his night and all. Wow, did Magnus calling him a horrible cook make Alec forgive him?

“Of course it still stands, and I am sorry too” He was genuinely sorry, even though he found their little meaningless bickering nostalgic. Just like old times.

“Excellent, then see you at 8 on Saturday. I’ll make the reservation.”

“Oh noo. I was the one who asked you out so I’ll make a reservation. You just have to show up with your pretty face.” _That sounded better in my head._

Alec politely smiled. “Okay then, see you later Magnus.”

“See you, Alec”

Magnus watched as Alec got into his car and drove off. He chuckled. He’s got a date with his husband.

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday**

 

That date had finally arrived and Alec had no idea what he was supposed to do. What would a person do when their husband was sitting right in front of them in one of the nicest restaurant in New York, looking as amazing as if he’d just come down from the runway, not talking? After the usual small talk, they just ate in silence. It was a pretty awkward silence and he had no idea how to break it.

Alec had never imagined that this point would arrive in their relationship. They always had something to talk about. Work, food, friends, TV shows, anything. This, sitting in silence and not telling each other what was on their mind was not them, and Alec hated that. He just wanted to go back to the times when everything was okay between them. What Magnus had done to him was awful and he still couldn’t forgive him, but he was trying. That’s why he had excepted Magnus’s dinner offer, because however much Magnus had hurt him, he couldn’t live without him.

“Did you get the dahlias I sent you last week? I know they’re your favorites,” Magnus eventually broke the silence. He had a nervous smile on his face. _Thank god, I’m not to only one who’s nervous._

“I did. They were really beautiful, thank you.” Alec gave him a reassuring smile. “But can you stop sending me gifts? It just starts to get a little weird.”

Magnus’s smile dropped. “Of course! I mean if it bothers you I’ll stop.”

“Great, thank-“

“One last gift thought.” Magnus pulled out an envelope from the inside of his suit jacket and gave it to him. “There is now a galaxy named ‘Alexander’ not so far away from us. They’ve wrote it down in the certificate where it is exactly.”

“I…Thanks?.” _What_ _the_ _fuck_? “Magnus you should really stop spending money on unimportant things like this! And, we still have a joined bank account so you’re basically spending my money too!” He didn’t want to know how much a freaking galaxy could cost, but it was probably a lot.

“I know, but I bought everything from my salary.”

“No, Magnus that’s not what I meant.” He leaned closer. “I don’t want you to spend money on unnecessary things, it doesn’t matter from whose salary, okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Okay, I won’t.” That didn’t convince Alec.

“You know, I just wanted to do something nice for you. In the past 3 months this was my only way to communicate with you, because you’ve been totally ignoring me.” Magnus’s words sounded harsh, but he didn’t raise his voice.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have cheated on me and then I wouldn’t have ignored you for 3 months!” Alec hadn’t realized how loud he was until he saw some people turning their heads to them. He saw that one girl even had sympathy in her eyes.

“Not here, Alec,” Magnus whispered while looking at his plate, Alec clearly embarrassed him. _Fuck, what have I done?_

“I am so sorry Magnus. _Fuuck_. I feel like I’ve apologized to you more in this week than I did in the last 9 years.”

Magnus chuckled. “I could say the same.” He finally looked up from his plate and into his eyes.

Alec let out a big sigh. “Magnus, what happened to us?” He gave him a questioning look so he continued. “We’re both afraid to speak our minds, because we know if one of us says a wrong word the other one gets mad and we’ll start fighting again. I hate this I just-.” _I_ _just_ _wanna_ _know_ _why_ _you_ _cheated_ _on_ _me_. This question had been on Alec’s mind for the whole night. Fuck it, through these whole 3 months, but he was too scared for the answer to ask Magnus that. So, Alec asked him this instead:

“Why did you invite me for dinner?” Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise, it took him a few seconds to answer, probably thinking about the best way to reply. Eventually, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little note. He looked really nervous while he handed it to Alec. The note said ‘Dr. Tobin Wednesday 7PM’

“I got us an appointment at the best marriage counselor in New York.” Magnus smiled at him. “I agree with you Alec, I hate how we act around each other now and I really wanna change that. I want everything to be how it was before the, uhm, incident.” _Incident, really? That’s what you call sleeping with someone that’s not your husband, nowadays?_ Okay, no. This is exactly what he was talking about a minute ago, he won’t get mad again.

“Dr. Tobin? It sounds familiar. Where have I heard about them before?”

“Oh Clary and Jace went to her too.”

“Clary and Jace? But they got divorced!” The reason they actually broke up was because Clary had fallen in love with his sister, Izzy. Clary of course, kept it a secret so he wanted them to go to a marriage counselor, to try to fix their marriage. She eventually told him everything and they got divorced. After a year, Izzy and Clary got engaged and Jace also found himself a new girlfriend, Katie. They’re both happier than they’ve ever been.

“I know, but not because Dr. Tobin was awful, they both agreed that she was amazing,” Magnus assured him. “I didn’t only pick her because of them, I’ve read a lot of good things about her, Alec. Trust me.” That was the problem. Alec couldn’t trust him. At least not yet.

“You really want us to go to her, don’t you?”

“Yes, I really wanna fix our marriage, Alexander.” _Alexander_. He had missed Magnus calling him by his full name. Every time Magnus called him Alexander he felt how much he loved him and this time wasn’t an exception either.

 

 

After dinner they decided to take a little walk, mostly to clear their heads. Alec didn’t mind the silence now but Magnus, as always, couldn’t take it more than a minute longer.

“Here comes the rain.” The second he finished speaking it started to rain very heavily, which was amazing, because none of them brought and umbrella.

“You slept with someone.” This time Magnus wasn’t the only one who got surprised by Alec’s sentence. He had no idea where that had even come from. Before Magnus started speaking he was thinking about their cat, Simi. After the separation, Magnus took the gray and white Scottish Fold cat with him. Alec really loved that cat, one time he even considered ignoring his pride and calling Magnus up just to ask him how Simi was. Not knowing the reason why Magnus had cheated on him was always in the back of his mind, and this time it came forward.

“You’re not good at talking about the weather,” Magnus tried to joke it off, but failed. Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“It’s overcast with a 100% chance of raining.” Alec’s suit had already soaked through, he was getting really cold, he had no time for Magnus’s jokes. “Did I do something wrong or did you just get bored of me? Did you miss Camille that much? Please just tell me why because this question has been killing me.” Alec pleaded Magnus while they were still walking in the pouring rain.

“I didn’t sleep with her.”

“What?” Alec finally stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. He barely heard what Magnus said because of the rain. Magnus turned around and spoke louder.

“I didn’t sleep with her. I haven’t slept with anyone but you since we met, 9 years ago.” Alec really wanted to believe what Magnus was saying, but it couldn’t be real. He saw photos of Magnus and Camille kissing shirtless. Why the hell was Magnus lying to him?

“Why are you lying to me?” He felt like he was about to cry any second now. “I read Camille’s email, I saw all the pictures, why did you sleep with her? That’s all I’m asking.” He couldn’t tell if there were tears streaming down his faces or the rain. Magnus didn’t look any better. His clothes were soaked as well, his hair had fallen down and his makeup was running down his face.

“I’m not lying, Alexander. I swear to you. I didn’t have sex with her. I know she sent you that email but almost all of it was a lie.” Magnus came closer to him. “Please, you have to believe me.” Magnus took his hand and started caressing it. Alec believed him.

“Almost all of it?” Alec asked. So if Magnus really didn’t slept with her then something still did happen.

“Yes almost I-“ Magnus looked down to his feet, trying to avoid his eyes. “I’m really ashamed of what I did, and if I could I’d stop myself from doing it immediately.”

“Magnus, you can tell me anything.” Alec didn’t even care about the cheating anymore, he just hoped Magnus didn’t do anything bad.

Magnus looked around and stepped even closer to him. “I don’t wanna talk about it in public. Can we go home? I’ll explain everything there.”

“Of course.” Alec searched for Magnus’s eyes, he wanted to know what Magnus was thinking right now, but he was avoiding his eyes again.

Magnus thanked him and let go of his hand. Alec really wanted to take a hold of his hand again. Magnus looked so broken and he had no idea how to comfort him.

They started walking in silence towards their apartment when Alec looked up and saw a man standing on a balcony, not moving. It was quite strange, because the man didn’t have an umbrella or anything to protect him from the rain. As he walked closer he realized that he recognized the man.

“That’s my client. What is he doing outside without an umbrella?” he asked Magnus like he’d know the answer.

“What are WE doing outside without an umbrella?” countered back Magnus while he tried to brush his wet hair out of his eyes.

“MR. RABELAIS! HEY!” Alec started shouting but the man didn’t even move and inch. “MR. REBAL-“

In that moment the man lost his balance and fell over the balcony, landing right in front of them. They both screamed in horror and shock. Alec then noticed a knife standing out of the man’s back. He was about the scream again when Magnus covered his mouth quickly and dragged him behind a truck. He didn’t understand why Magnus did that until he looked up and saw a white, red haired man wearing an all black outfit, now standing on the same balcony from where Mr. Rabelais had fallen off. The man looked like the picture perfect criminal that you see in movies, he was probably the man who had stabbed Mr. Rabelais.

“Shhh” Alec hadn’t even realized how loud he was breathing till Magnus shushed him. Now that he could look at Magnus he saw how terrified he was too. This is exactly what they needed after a heartfelt conversation. Just when they thought the man went back to the flat and they were safe, the truck, where they were hiding, started and was driven away. The guy, of course, was still on the balcony. Alec and Magnus were standing there in his clear view, frozen. As soon as the criminal saw them he took out his gun and pointed it at them. Before he could shoot them, Alec took Magnus’s hand and ran to the nearest taxi, stopping it while it almost hit them. The driver got out of the vehicle, no clue about the killer, and very angrily started shouting at them, to which Alec just simply shouted back a “There’s a fucking shooter wanting to kill us, drive the fucking car!” The driver jumped right back into the car and drove away.

A few minutes after they got into the taxi Alec called Izzy, who was an FBI agent, telling her that they just witnessed a murder. After he reassured her multiple times that they were both safe and nothing happened to them, she asked for the address and said she would take care of it and that they should just go home, try to relax.

Well sadly, Izzy’s suggestion couldn’t happen because right after they had arrived home Izzy called them, saying they had to come back because this wasn’t just a murder, it was much bigger than that.

 

* * *

 

 

“We are what now?” Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After Izzy’s call they took a taxi again and came back to where Mr. Rabelais had fallen down from the balcony. When they arrived they saw 4 FBI vans, at least 20 people investigating the scene and a lot of civilians behind police tapes watching them work. As soon as Izzy noticed them she dragged them into one of the vans. She set down opposite to them.

“You’re our star witnesses,” she repeated herself. “The man who got murdered tonight was Girard Rabelais, an international arms dealer. He was working with us to capture this man, Valentine Morgenstern.” Izzy showed them a picture of a white, balding man in an expensive suit. “We think that’s why Morgenstern had him killed. If we find the murderer he leads us to Morgenstern.” Izzy explained. She probably saw the fear in their eyes so she quickly continued.

“BUT, right now, we just wanna concentrate on keeping you guys safe.” _Well that’s great._

“What do you mean by keeping us safe?” Alec asked confused.

“The guy is still out there, Alec.” Izzy sounded very serious. She was scared for her brother, but for Magnus, she definitely wasn’t. Of course, Alec had told her everything the moment he kicked him out of their apartment. He and Izzy had the perfect in law relationship, but it was entirely ruined when he cheated on Alec. He didn’t blame her, he deserved the cold shoulder.

“But, he doesn’t know who we are,” Magnus chimed in. He couldn’t hurt them if he didn’t know them, right?

Izzy let out a big sigh. She picked out another photograph from her file. “Was this the man who almost shot you?” _Yes_ , _it_ _was_. Magnus couldn’t look away from the photo. This was the man who almost killed them. He could’ve ended his and Alexander’s life if Alec hadn’t reacted fast enough. They could’ve been dead along with Mr. Rabelais, because of this man.

“Yeah it’s him.” Alec answered for him. “Who is he?”

Magnus suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He finally looked away from the picture and saw Alec’s hand resting there. The whole move was so casual. Alec could always comfort him with just one single touch. Just from his hand resting on his thigh, Magnus already felt safer.

“Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine’s son.” Izzy started. “He’s a professional serial killer, he does all the ‘dirty work’ for his father. Basically he’s Valentine’s bitch.” _What a nice father-son duo._

Magnus felt Alec become really tense next to him so he took his hand, that was still resting on his thigh, and squeezed it. Alec let out a big sigh.

“So what now?” Magnus asked Izzy who was looking at his brother with tears in her eyes. She wasn’t just scared for him, she was terrified. This murder really wasn’t just a normal case, they were in big danger.

“We’re gonna give you 24-hour protection at your apartment. You’re gonna get our best agent, I’ll make sure of it,” she promised.

“Thanks Iz, but you know we don’t live together anymore.” Alec added. With all of this is going on Magnus had totally forgotten that he wasn’t going home with Alec.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Then you guys are getting our two best agents for your protection. The most important part is that you’ll be safe, okay?”

“Okay,” he and Alec answered at the same time.

They got out of the car when someone knocked on their window, looking for Izzy because they needed her help. It had finally stopped raining, but because they never had the opportunity to change, their clothes were still soaked.

“I know it’s been a rough night so get some rest guys,” she suggested them. “Here’s Marshal Henderson, he’ll be protecting you, Alec.” A big tall black guy walked next to Alec. The man was even taller than Alec, he was pretty intimidating. “And this is Marshal Ferber, for you Magnus.” The guy who came next to him was way smaller than him and with a lot less muscles than Henderson, but he was terrifying. Magnus didn’t know what was so scary about him, but he wouldn’t want to meet this guy alone at night for sure.

“You’re both in good hands,” said Izzy and then she was gone.

“I’m Magnus Lightwood-Bane, hello.” He thought it’d be a good idea to introduce himself. He held out his hand for the agent to shake it, but he didn’t even look at him.

“Ferber.” _Yepp, even his voice is creepy._

“Uhm I guess, good night Magnus.” Alec gave him a small smile, which he returned.

“Good night Alec!”

 

* * *

 

Jonathan Morgenstern was walking down the street, not far from where he had just killed Mr. Rabelais, while on the phone with his father.

“Yes, it’s done,” he said it for the second time. His father’s cell service was terrible. Valentine had to hide because the FBI was searching for him, only his son knew where he was hiding.

“ _ **That’s good news, Jonathan. We’ll meet tomorrow on the island.”**_ He, of course, didn’t tell his father about his mistake, he didn’t want him to worry about little things like two men seeing him kill. He can take care of them alone.

After Jonathan stopped talking he saw a poster of the New York Magazine’s real estate issue on the side of a building. He recognized that man on the poster, he was one of the men who saw him murder. Jonathan smiled. He thought it’d be harder to find them but the universe was on his side today.

“No problem,” he replied back and disconnected the call. _Alexander Lightwood-Bane, I hope you had a wonderful life, because it’s about to end real soon._

 

* * *

 

 

**The** **next** **morning**

 

Alec had just finished showering and he was now drying his hair with a towel. He had put on some baggy sweatpants and an old black shirt. He had nothing to do today so he planned to watch some Netflix and chill, alone. Days like these were the ones where he missed his husband the most. If Magnus were here they would still be watching Netflix all day but then he would have someone to cuddle with while Simi would be sleeping on them. Alec really missed lazy Sundays.

Yesterday was a very strange day for Alec. It actually started pretty normal, but after his dinner with Magnus everything turned upside down. The dinner itself wasn’t that bad, awkward at first but it was to be expected in their situation. Alec liked Magnus’s idea about going to a marriage counselor. Well, he mostly liked that Magnus wanted to fight for their relationship and not just throw it away and go back to Camille as he had thought would happen. But no, Magnus had proven hat he still loved him. That’s why Alec couldn’t understand why Magnus had cheated on him. He believed him when he sad he didn’t have sex with anyone, but he still cheated on him in some way. Sadly, Magnus hadn’t been able to explain himself, because of the sudden interruption.

It was actually quite interesting to think about, that if he hadn’t noticed his client on that balcony, none of this would have happened and they would be totally safe now. Alec had no idea who this Valentine dude was or what he had done, but he could see how worried Izzy looked when she was talking with them, so he knew they were in big trouble. A trouble that could cost their lives.

He was about to reheat a slice of pepperoni pizza and workout after it, because eating pizza for breakfast is not the best idea, when his landline phone started ringing. It was a little weird because nobody used landline phones anymore, he didn’t even know why he still had it. He went to the guest room and picked it up.

It turned out to be Agent Penhallow, Izzy’s partner. Alec hadn’t seen her at the scene last night, but she had probably been there because her and Izzy have never worked without each other. Agent Penhallow informed him that they’re sending someone to relieve Marshal Henderson.

“Oh that’s great. The poor guy has been standing at my door the whole night, he must be exhausted.” While Alec was talking his intercom started ringing. “Can you hold for a second? My intercom is ringing.”

“ _ **Yeah**_ , _**of**_ _**course**_ ,” Aline answered and Alec walked out of the room. He ran up to the door and picked up the phone there.

“ _ **Hello, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. There’s a police officer here for you, should I let them up?”**_ ****his doorman asked.

“Yeah sure, thank you Bill.” Alec ran back to the guest room and picked up his landline phone again.

“So uhm, it looks like your guy is already here. The doorman just sent him up.”

“ _ **He’s already there? Marshal Hudson said he would only be there at 9am. It’s only 7.”**_ Aline’s voice sounded surprised.

“Oh well maybe he had nothing to do so he came to work earlier,” Alec suggested.

“ _ **No, he just called me before I called you. I don’t think that man is Marshal Hudson.”**_

“What?”

“ _ **Alec close the door and go to the balcony now!”**_

“Aline, you’re scaring me.”

“ _ **Alec, do it now!”**_

Alec ran to his door to close it when he heard gunshots. In that moment he understood what Aline was talking about. Jonathan was in the building and he had probably just shot Marshal Henderson.

After he closed every lock on his door he ran out to the balcony.

“FUCK,” He shouted when he heard another gunshot. Jonathan was trying to get into his apartment by shooting the latch on his door. He didn’t know what to do. Should he try to hide here and hope Jonathan won’t notice him or should he try to jump over to his neighbor’s balcony. He chose the latter when he heard another gunshot. The neighbor’s balcony was only 3 meters away from his, but it was still a big jump to make when you’re 30 meters away from the ground. Alec went back a little so he could run into the jump. From this place he could see Jonathan’s hand trying to open one of his locks. When Jonathan realized he couldn’t do it he shot it. Alec knew he had to jump now or Jonathan would kill him so he collected himself and jumped.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Aline were sitting in their living room while a bunch of people from the FBI were investigating their apartment. Alec just told them about what happened in the morning and Magnus was freaking out. The guy almost broke into their apartment and shot Alexander. Alec could’ve been dead. Again. The agents told them, after they watched the security camera footage, that the only reason why Jonathan didn’t get inside the apartment was because he heard people walking in the hallway, so he ran away. But, if those people hadn’t showed up at the right time he would’ve broken into their home.

When Alec told them that he had jumped over to the neighbor’s balcony, Magnus hit him on his chest. How could he be so stupid? He could’ve fallen down and died!

“Hey, I know it was a stupid thing to do but I had no choice, okay? Either I die by Jonathan’s gun or try to jump over and hopefully make it.” That really didn’t help, Magnus was still pissed at him. “Magnus look, everything’s fine. I’m alive, you’re alive and our neighbors are actually really nice people, I don’t know why we’ve never interacted with them.” He knew Alec was trying to make him smile, but he just couldn’t. The past 9 hours had been the weirdest day of his life. How could a real estate agent and a civil litigation lawyer get on the freaking maffia’s, or whoever they were’s, killing list. This whole thing just felt like a bad dream and he would really like to finally wake up.

“So, is Marshal Henderson okay?” Alec tried changing the subject.

“Yes, he was wearing his vest. He’s gonna be fine,” Aline answered for him. “But Jonathan is still out there.” Aline looked over at Izzy, waiting for her to continue. Izzy turned to them with a very serious expression.

“We recommend you both to enter the Witness Relocation Program.”

“What?” Magnus and Alec asked at the same time.

“Wait wait wait, you mean where they send you out into the middle of nowhere?” Alec questioned. “‘Cause then absolutely not, no.”

“Hang on, there are other options, right? Let’s just look at them first,” when Magnus tried to reason Alec when he couldn’t stop saying “no” over and over again.

“I’m sorry, but there are no other options,” Aline informed them. _Well, fuck._

“Where the hell would we even go?” Alec really didn’t like this option.

“We can’t reveal that until you’re on the jet.”

“There’s a jet?” Aline nodded. “So it’s outside of the city?” Alec asked.

Magnus locked eyes with Izzy. He could see the desperation in her eyes, she really wanted Alec to agree to this program. She knew how dangerous it’d be if they stayed in the city. Jonathan already found out where they lived even though the incident only happened 9 hours ago. Magnus didn’t want to go out of the city either, he had a bunch of work, but he knew they had to. If this is what he had to do to keep Alexander safe then he would even go to freaking Mars. Now he just had to convince Alec about moving to Mars.

“I can’t leave, I have a company to run. Who’s gonna run my business?” Aline just rolled her eyes. She started getting really annoyed by Alec’s stubbornness.

“Here’s what I think we should do. Let’s just hear what your sister and Agent Penhallow have to say and-“

“And what about our friends?” Alec cut him off. “We just up and disappear? That’s crazy!”

“What’s crazy is a guy breaking into your apartment and shooting you!” Izzy couldn’t stay quite anymore. “Or just you-” she looked at Magnus” -walking on the street to work and Jonathan with a sniper shooting you from a building’s rooftop. Because that is what’s going to happen if you guys don’t accept this protection program!” Magnus had known Isabelle for about 10 years now, but he had never seen her this angry.

Also, he didn’t know if it was a lucky guess or if Izzy could read minds, but what she just said about him walking down the street was exactly what had happened in his dream last night, except it was Alec who got shot in the head while he was walking next to him. Magnus couldn’t move in his dream, he just saw his husband lying on the ground in his own blood. And the worst part about it was that it felt so real that he woke up screaming. It was the worst nightmare he had ever had.

Alec looked down at his feet, he was ashamed. “I’m sorry. I know you guys just want to protect us, I shouldn’t have freaked out that much, sorry.” Magnus took a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done this,” Izzy assured them. “We’ll get a list of people to contact, but first we’ve gotta get you to a safe location, okay?” Izzy tried sweetly smiling at them, but it turned out more nervous than sweet.

“Just out of curiosity, what happens if you never find this man?” Magnus inquired.

“We’ll find him,” Aline assured them, leaving no room for other options. Her confidence made Magnus feel a little better about their situation.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later they were in a really expensive looking private jet, heading to who knows where. Well, Izzy probably knew, but she still hasn’t told them.

Magnus and him had to hand over every document, license, ID, phone, everything that proved their existence to the FBI. Mr. Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane had officially disappeared.

Alec had freaked out again because he couldn’t inform Maia about his leaving so he had to leave his company without supervision. He just hoped Maia would figure something out.

This time Magnus had freaked out too, but not because of his company, Simon was a really great skilled assistant, but about him not knowing what kinds of clothes to bring with himself. In the end he packed one type of set clothing to every occasion.

“So now that we’re in the jet, can you tell us where we’re going?” Alec couldn’t take this anymore, he had to know.

“Ray, Wyoming.” Izzy smiled at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love you ♥️
> 
> Also I don’t know when the next chapter is coming but hopefully soon
> 
> Byeeee ♥️


End file.
